Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw
Oitnemid .Z Mottobeikniw is the brother of Aitnemid, uncle of Aluben .D Mottobeikniw, and Negative of Dimentio Z. Winkiebottom. As the last two survivors of Aruhtaz, he and his sister achieved immortality by channeling their Earth Chi into their bones with their bonebending, keeping their bones alive and their souls intact with their bodies. He was a member of the Black Lotus, and one of the first recorded souls in the Negaverse to be judged in the Underworld and become a spirit. History Oitnemid and Aitnemid fled from Aruhtaz just as their people were on the verge of destruction at the hands of the Etimgarc. They landed on Planet Psiw before travelling the universe and honing their bonebending powers. By channeling their chi fully to their bones, they kept their selves alive for almost two million years, though became very frail over time as their flesh eroded away. 20 years before the Nextgen Series, Aitnemid unfortunately died of a disease, but later revived by Clockwork, whom was also reviving her Positive at the time and felt they both deserved a second chance. Oitnemid was happy to be reunited with his sister, and curious about her Positive, they ventured to the Posiverse and learned of the GKND, a cosmos-wide organization of kids. It was then Aitnemid sought her new goal: having a daughter whom would start her own universe-wide organization and conquer the universe with their treasured bonebending. As Oitnemid watched her and her husband force their daughter, Aluben to this fate, destroying her very emotions, Oitnemid desired no part, and felt pain for his sister from then on. At some point, Oitnemid becomes a member of the Order of the Black Lotus. He lives the rest of his days in an old house in the Realm of Shadows. Nextgen Series In Down in the Negaverse, after Aluben becomes the Goddess of Death, Oitnemid comes to the Dead Lands and sucks Nerehc and Arorua away using a bone tornado. He takes them to the Shadow Realm and begins healing Arorua's distorted bones. He explains his tale to Nerehc after he wakes up, and when the other Black Lotus members come to take Nerehc back, Oitnemid promises to heal Arorua. While the battle against the DNKG is taking place, Oitnemid is healing Arorua and reflecting on his past decisions. He tells Arorua he is not afraid of dying, and says that a soul must always know what it means to live. In time, Arorua is healed to a point where she must use crutches, but will be better soon. Oitnemid takes her back to the Dead Lands just after the battle with Aluben concludes. Oitnemid witnesses Arorua's warm moment with Nerehc before collapsing, dead. His ghost comes out just before the Grim Reaper appears, angry that over a million souls were suddenly thrown into the Underworld. After Nerehc orders him to collect every other unchecked soul from the Negaverse, Grim starts with Oitnemid's soul. Oitnemid laters waits in line in the Underworld with his Positive, complimenting each other's hats. Oitnemid is judged and deemed worthy to become a spirit, and is uplifted to the Spirit World. Personality “No matter who it is, a child’s soul will always be bound for the Spirit World should they pass before their time. Their minds are undeveloped, innocent. Adults, however… become more aware of their decisions as they get older. Their soul may be tarnished, conducting unforgivable sins. However… the exact opposite may happen. Their deeds can be unforgettable. A soul must always know what it means to live. Child… these bones of yours are precious.” -Oitnemid gives Arorua his view on mortal souls. (src) Oitnemid is a calm and gentle soul who loved his sister. He was shamed of his sister for choosing an awful fate for her daughter and wanted to give them peace. Oitnemid used to strongly desire eternal life, but became regretful as the years drew on, desiring the peace and serenity of the afterlife. He believes that all souls, especially children, deserve a chance at life, and was willing to heal Arorua's bones at the cost of his own life. Powers “To achieve ourselves immortal… we concentrated all of our chi into our bones… to keep our souls bound to them. The bones are that which bind the soul to flesh, powered by the heart, but we have worked around that. Ages after the soul leaves, the bones become soil, and breathe life to the earth. Any chi that existed within them helps the world grow. …We have long denied our bones that chance.” -Oitnemid reflects on his decision to use bonebending. (src) Oitnemid is a powerful earthbender who, like his culture, mastered the dark art, bonebending. By concentrating his chi fully into his bones, he and his sister kept their souls bound to their bodies for almost two million years. However, Oitnemid sacrificed his life by channeling all of his chi into Arorua Onu's bones, mending them into their proper place and form. Trivia *Oitnemid was the final character in Down in the Negaverse to meet his Positive, having met Dimentio in the Underworld. *Though bonebending is a dark art, Oitnemid is the only known earthbender in general who healed someone using this art. **He did so by a means of transferring his chi, a power his Positive, Dimentio was accredited for in giving people spacebending. Category:OCs Category:Males Category:Negatives Category:Zathurians Category:Earthbenders Category:Black Lotus Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Spirits